


It's a Tradition - John

by mandykaysfic



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2017 [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Stargate, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: John wasn't going to let fate dictate his future.





	It's a Tradition - John

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's 12 days of Christmas
> 
> On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me  
> One beautiful little flower  
> Two amazing catches

"Great catch, John! We didn't see that coming, did we?" Pete dug Michael, who was practically crying, in the ribs.

"Whadid ya go an' do that for, Johnny? Felicity tol' me I hadda catch it." Michael staggered but somehow regain his balance as he leaned in and poked John in the chest. He'd imbibed freely; the wine list for the reception was exceptional.

"Um...." John shrugged apologetically. His brain had obviously been on autopilot when his hand shot out to catch the fancy garter belonging to his new sister-in-law. He'd had no intention of catching the frilly bit of blue satin and lace being tossed over his brother's shoulder to the five waiting groomsmen and dozen or so single male guests. It was only to humor his brother on his wedding day he'd agreed to take part in the garter toss. He held it out. "Here, take it. I don't need it."

"It's no good just handing it to him." Felicity pushed it back into his hand. She'd hurried over to join them the moment she realized what had happened. "It won't work now. Come on, Michael." She led him away, talking loudly about superstitions and the silly people who believed them, making believe it didn't matter, but fooling noone. 

"Poor Michael. The dude hasn't realized Felicity's been working on getting him ready to propose to her for a month now. Sherry told me. She had plans for that garter," said Pete. He and Sherry were 'friends with benefits'. Neither had plans to marry, both content to simply enjoy one another's company.

John ran his hand through his hair. "I didn't know."

"It's irrelevant now. You'll be the one getting married within the year." Vince, the fourth groomsman sniggered. "I should introduce you to my cousin Pina. She's single. Zia Vanna is distraught at the thought of her only daughter remaining an old maid."

Even Mason, usually the quiet one of Dave's friends and the only one of the wedding party not to have removed his tie, teased John about his future nuptials and offered to introduce him to the lovely woman who'd moved in to the house next door to his parents.

Dave came over to the group. "Well, well, well. This is a turn up for the book, John. I didn't know you were seeing anyone. Or are you and Nancy getting back together? Did I mention Dad wanted us to invite her to the wedding, you know."

"You didn't. And I don't particularly want to see Nancy again. Nor am I seeing anyone. I've got no plans to get married again. Once was enough." 

"Oh, but John, it's practically the law. Whoever catches the garter and the bouquet get married within the year," Pete reminded him. "Felicity caught the bouquet. It's like it was meant to be."

John sighed. Pete's stupid sing-song manner of speaking annoyed him. Pete's bushy goatee beard annoyed him. Pete's habit of jabbing a finger in the air every time he wanted to emphasize something, annoyed him. John was suddenly glad he and Dave didn't socialize very often; once the reception was over, he wouldn't have to see Pete again for a very long time. "Felicity doesn't want to marry me. She wants Michael," he said, enunciating each word carefully. "I don't want to meet Pina, or anybody's sister, their second cousin, their favorite aunt's friend, or their grandmother."

"I should remind you that I caught that very garter at Rick and Julia's wedding eleven months ago, and here I am, married, almost a year later. Grandmother Sheppard always said you can't argue with fate. Turns out she was right," said Dave smugly.

"Not this time," responded John firmly. "There's no way I'll be married within a year, garter catch or no garter catch. Isn't this the music for the last dance?" He stuffed the garter into his pocket as rest of the bridal party joined them. 

Dave swept his bride into his arms and waltzed her to the center of the floor. 

The chief bridesmaid held out her hand to John. "Come on. Last chore for the night, best man."

John nodded with relief. Protocol would allow him to escape as soon as Dave and Melissa left. In the morning, he'd accept the new job he'd been undecided about taking and within a week, he'd have moved away, before Dave or any of his friends could set him up with any of their single friends or acquaintances. Now _that_ was fate. 

END


End file.
